Batman: The Animated Series
: See Batman (disambiguation) for other uses of the word "Batman." Batman: The Animated Series was an animated series that ran from 1992 to 1999. The series was based on the exploits of Batman and his crusade against injustice. It was arguably a children's show, yet its dark atmosphere and award-winning writing grew a more mature fanbase. The show is based in modern-day Gotham City, a dark, gothic, crime-ridden area. In 1994 the series was retitled The Adventures of Batman & Robin. It now focused more on Robin in an attempt to appeal to children. The rename and inclusion of Robin did not adversely affect the writing and the series bowed out in September 1995. Cast * Kevin Conroy as Batman (Bruce Wayne) * Loren Lester as Robin (Dick Grayson) * Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. as Alfred Pennyworth * Bob Hastings as Commissioner James Gordon Production Crew Creators * Eric Radomski — Series Co-Creator, Producer, Director * Bruce Timm — Series Co-Creator, Producer, Director, Writer * Bob Kane — Creator: Characters and Comic Producers * Tim Sarnoff — Executive in Charge of Production * Anne Luiting — Executive Producer * Alan Burnett — Producer, Writer * Paul Dini — Producer, Writer * Boyd Kirkland — Producer, Director, Writer * Jean MacCurdy — Producer * Benjamin Melniker — Producer * Tom Ruegger — Producer * Michael Uslan — Producer * Alyson Brown — Production Administrator Directors * Kevin Altieri — Director, Writer * Kent Butterworth — Director * Frank Paur — Director * Dan Riba — Director * Dick Sebast — Director Writers Casting * Andrea Romano — Casting Music Sound Department * Felipe Morrell — Background Supervisor * J.J. Gorge — Music Editor * Daryl B. Kell — Music Editor * Bradley Carow — Track Reader * Jeff M. Sliney — Recording Engineer * Andrew I. King — Sound Effects, Dialogue/ADR Recordist Art Department * Mike Mignola — Character Designer * Lynn Naylor — Character Designer * Keith Nowlan — Character Designer * Rob House — Lead Effects TD * Gary Graham — Storyboard Artist * Debra Pugh — Storyboard Artist * Douglas Vandergrift — Storyboard Artist Assistants * Steve Walby — Production Assistant * Xandy Sussan — Assistant to Writers Episodes Batman: The Animated Series Pilot * The Dark Knight's First Night Season 1 1. On Leather Wings 2. Christmas With The Joker 3. Nothing To Fear 4. The Last Laugh 5. Pretty Poison 6. The Underdwellers 7. P.O.V. 8. The Forgotten 9. Be A Clown 10. Two-Face (Part 1) 11. Two-Face (Part 2) 12. It's Never Too Late 13. I've Got Batman In My Basement 14. Heart Of Ice 15. The Cat And The Claw (Part 1) 16. The Cat And The Claw (Part 2) 17. See No Evil 18. Beware Of The Gray Ghost 19. Prophecy Of Doom 20. Feat Of Clay (Part 1) 21. Feat Of Clay (Part 2) 22. The Joker's Favor 23. Vendetta 24. Fear Of Victory 25. The Clock King 26. Appointment In Crime Alley 27. Mad As A Hatter 28. Dreams In Darkness Season 2 29. Eternal Youth 30. Perchance To Dream 31. The Cape And The Cowl Conspiracy 32. Robin's Reckoning (Part 1) 33. Robin's Reckoning (Part 2) 34. The Laughing Fish 35. Night Of The Ninja 36. Cat Scratch Fever 37. The Strange Secret Of Bruce Wayne 38. Heart Of Steel (Part 1) 39. Heart Of Steel (Part 2) 40. If You're So Smart, Why Aren't You Rich? 41. Joker's Wild 42. Tyger, Tyger 43. Moon Of The Wolf 44. Day Of The Samurai 45. Terror In The Sky 46. Almost Got 'Im 47. Birds Of A Feather 48. What is Reality? 49. I Am The Night 50. Off Balance 51. The Man Who Killed Batman 52. Mudslide 53. Paging The Crime Doctor 54. Zatanna 55. The Mechanic 56. Harley and Ivy Season 3 The Adventures of Batman & Robin 57. Shadow Of The Bat (Part 1) 58. Shadow Of The Bat (Part 2) 59. Blind As A Bat 60. The Demon's Quest (Part 1) 61. The Demon's Quest (Part 2) 62. His Silicon Soul 63. Fire From Olympus 64. Read My Lips 65. The Worry Men 66. Sideshow 67. A Bullet For Bullock 68. The Trial 69. Avatar 70. House & Garden 71. The Terrible Trio 72. Harlequinade 73. Time out Of Joint 74. Catwalk 75. Bane 76. Baby-Doll 77. The Lion and The Unicorn 78. Showdown 79. Riddler's Reform 80. Second Chance 81. Harley's Holiday 82. Lock-Up 83. Make 'Em Laugh 84. Deep Freeze 85. Batgirl Returns Season 4 86. Holiday Knights 87. Sins Of The Father 88. Cold Comfort 89. Double Talk 90. You Scratch My Back 91. Never Fear 92. Joker's Millions 93. Growing Pains 94. Love Is a Croc 95. Torch Song 96. The Ultimate Thrill 97. Over The Edge 98. Mean Seasons 99. Critters 100. Cult Of The Cat 101. Animal Act 102. Old Wounds 103. The Demon Within 104. Legends Of The Dark Knight 105. Girls' Night Out 106. Mad Love 107. Chemistry 108. Beware The Creeper 109. Judgment Day See also * Full episode list * "The Lost Episode" * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero * * ** "World's Finest" External links * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman:_The_Animated_Series Batman: The Animated Series] at Wikipedia * [http://wf.toonzone.net/WF/batman/ Batman: The Animated Series] at the World's Finest ** [http://wf.toonzone.net/DKA/ Batman: The Dark Knight Adventures], also at World's Finest, is an online fan continuation of the various Batman series that connects it heavily with the rest of the DCAU. * [http://www.batmantas.com Official website of Batman: The Animated Series] * [http://www.filmaffinity.com/en/film692314.html Batman: The Animated Series] at [http://www.filmaffinity.com/en Filmaffinity] * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0103359/ Batman: The Animated Series] at the Internet Movie Database Category:DCAU series